


Monster Mash

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jealous, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Mickey make a bet and winner chooses halloween costumes
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic from fb, halloween and costumes 🤗thank you for asking me to do this and I hope you like it

Monster Mash  
(Oneshot)

"He was flirting."

"No, he wasn't."

"Yes, the fuck he was." 

Ian rolled his eyes until he was certain they fell out the back of his head. They'd been having the same conversation...no wait, the same argument for the last ten minutes and Mickey was still no closer to believing him than he was ten minutes ago. 

He was unbelievable sometimes. 

To Ian, it sounded like jealousy. Pure, "don't look at my boyfriend or I'll take an eye out" jealousy. Of course they weren't boyfriends because Mickey didn't like labeling things, but they were together, exclusively. Mickey denied being jealous, but didn't have an excuse for his behavior when one of the employees at the local grocery store kept finding excuses to talk to Ian. 

It was down the road from both of their houses and they'd been in there together so many times, you'd think he'd stop trying to flirt. But no. He kept it up with flirty glances and discounts of Ian's items only...never Mickey's. He even tried to slip him his phone number once on the back or a receipt before Mickey crumpled it up and tossed it at the kids head. 

The guy was harmless, the entire thing was harmless but Mickey hated it. 

They were in that same store, trying to pick out a Halloween costume and the same guy was there. He'd said hello as they walked in, not hand in hand but with Mickey pulling on the bottom of Ian's hoody, which was his version of holding hands. Ian barely had time to wave before Mickey was cursing under his breath and doing that pulling routine again. 

"Maybe he's just being nice." Ian said and thumbed through the rack of cheap costumes. 

Mickey scoffed dramatically. "Yeah, sure. Guess he was trying to make sure you didn't get lost on your way home when he gave you his phone number."

"Tried." Ian said quickly. "I wouldn't have taken it."

"Yeah, I know. But still… the balls on that guy." Mickey pulled out a killer clown costume, took one look at the cheesy mask and tucked it in the back. "We need to start going to that other store."

"The costumes are cheaper here, Mick." Ian pointed to the buy one get one sign, then kept up with his search. "And I'm not going across town because you're getting all territorial."

Within seconds, Ian was being jerked across the aisle. He bumped into Mickey's chest, going head to head, their faces inches apart. Ian's eyes moved to his mouth, wanting it, then back up to his eyes as they darkened. He loved when they did that. 

"People get their asses kicked for a lot less." Mickey pointed out. He released Ian's hoodie and slid his hand up the front of it, then pulled on the band of his jeans. "Pick a damn costume. I'm tired of coming back here."

Ian forced down his groan, trying not to arch into such a simple touch. But it was a possessive touch, one that he had a weakness for, especially with Mickey. "Maybe he'll give us a discount, hmm?"

"I'd rather pay the full price." 

"I would too, but it's cute to see you get all angry like that." Ian had one hand against Mickey's jaw, angling him up towards his mouth. "Too bad you don't work here. Then I could flirt with you whenever I come in."

With a playful shove, Mickey pushed Ian back, then snagged the bottom of his hoodie again before he got too far away. "This place couldn't handle me."

"Yeah, probably not." Ian chuckled and looped his arm around Mickey's neck and led them further into the Halloween section. "Bet you wouldn't even last a week."

"Oh, fuck off. I could last more than a week." Mickey argued back. "How hard can it be, really?"

"It's harder than you think. Took me months to learn to work the register at Linda's store." Ian stopped suddenly, almost back at the register and that guy was once again watching them. "Fine, let's make a bet then." 

Dark eyebrows rose in interest. 

"You make it a week here and you pick the costumes for the Halloween party next weekend." Ian challenged. "We won't have to wear any of those couple costumes."

Mickey glared at the guy watching. "And if you win?"

"If I win, I pick them and you can't give me any more shit. You wear whatever I pick." 

As bets go, it was pretty simple. The steaks weren't high, not really. But everything they did was a challenge, trying to one-up the other constantly. It was all in good fun and they got more than a few laughs out of it. 

"Fine. Hold on."

Ian watched Mickey march up to the cashier, the guy who had been flirting with them. He could hear the harsh, unrelenting sound of Mickey's voice but didn't know what he said. Whatever it was, was intense enough to scare the cashier into giving him a job. Mickey was handed a green vest and a schedule. 

"Seriously?" Ian asked when Mickey walked back over, smirking. "Did you just bully him into giving you a job?"

Mickey smirked. "Nope, I used all my charm."

"Yeah, okay." Ian laughed and wrapped his arm back around Mickey's shoulders as they headed to the exit. "Let's just see how long this lasts."

**  
Ian was sure he'd lost the bet. Which never happened. Usually he won, but maybe not this time. It had been four days since Mickey bullied his way into a new job, wearing that cute little green vest and dealing with asshole customers... which usually meant him, was just adorable to watch. 

He made it a habit to visit the store at least once a day to steal a peek at him. Literally everything Mickey did there was cute. Stocking shelves, checking people out at the register, helping his co-worker close down at the end of the day. All of it was next level adorable. 

If Mickey made it one more day, Ian would lose the bet. Then he'd be at Mickey's mercy for Halloween costumes this year, which was never a good thing. He always wanted to be something scary, a zombie or a vampire, shit like that but Ian had other tastes in costumes and maybe he wanted them to match for once. Yeah, he was a fucking sap. Mickey's told him. 

Just as Ian was about to resign to whatever freaky costumes Mickey could come up with, the front door to the house busted open like a hurricane came through. Mickey was standing in the doorway, fuming. The green vest was gone, as was his cute little name tag. 

Ian just smirked and leaned back on the couch, hands behind his head. He'd won. "So, what happened?"

Mickey slammed the door and flopped down in the ugly green recliner. His jaw was wound so tightly his teeth cracked. "That fucking asshole I work with, what's his name...Mike? Told the manager I was taking money from the register."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I was taking money from the register." Mickey said matter of fact. "Doesn't mean that little prick has to rat me out. It was a lousy twenty bucks, who'd miss it?"

Winning the bet was one thing, but Mickey seemed really bummed that he lost his job, that changed everything for him. Dropping the smirk, Ian slid off the couch and crawled the small space between them until he was wedged between Mickey's legs. 

"You're lucky they didn't call the cops."

Mickey, still irritated, rolled his eyes but ran rough hands up Ian's arms, then back down. "Only cuz I gave it back."

"I'm sorry." Ian leaned up until their heads knocked together. "Did you really like working there?"

"I dunno." Mickey shrugged. "Wasn't there long enough to make any money and all the customers were assholes but it felt good to have something to do."

Ian kissed him, even when Mickey didn't return it. "That job would have driven you nuts within a month. You need something you really like doing."

"Well, I'm hardly qualified to work a damn toaster. Noone is gonna hire me."

Ian smiled. "Monday we will get up and check some shit out, hmm? Gotta be something we can find."

"Yeah, maybe." Mickey leaned forward enough to return that kiss. Ian didn't mind if it was late. "Guess that means you won that stupid ass bet."

"I did, but we don't have to do it if you don't want to. We can just pick our own costumes or ditch the party all together."

"No, they have booze at the party." Mickey reminded him with a smirk. "And I love Halloween, just don't make me wear some girlie shit, please."

Ian kissed his lips, then across his stubbly jaw to his ear. He sucked on it until Mickey let out an audible sigh, then moved down to his neck. His hands slid up Mickey's jeans, quickly undoing the button and the zipper before he tucked his fingers inside and jerked them down a little. 

"What are you doin?" Mickey asked. His head was back against the recliner, his eyes were closed and his hand moved up Ian's arm and into his hair.

Ian's hands smoothed up Mickey's shirt, pushing it up to pool at his neck. He kissed along his chest, licking his skin before he kissed it. "Just trying to make my boyfriend feel better after losing his job."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to like working there." Ian explained before he sucked one perky nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as Mickey groaned above him. "You still have to wear the costume I pick, but I can try and make you feel better."

Now down by Mickey's hips, Ian wiggled his jeans down as far as Mickey's thighs would let him. Just enough to let him slip out, in reach of his mouth. Ian nuzzled him, groaning as Mickey did.

"Yeah, I guess that doesn't sound too bad, does it?" Mickey tightened his grip in Ian's hair until the long strands slipped through his fingers. "That always makes me feel better."

Ian glanced up, seconds from taking him down. He smiled at Mickey's lusty look, the way his mouth parted before he bit the side of his lip. "Good, then let me get to it."

**

The Halloween party was better than Ian gave it credit for. It was being hosted by a friend of a friend or some shit like that. How he and Mickey got an invite for it, he'd never know. He didn't even know the guys name. The music was good, recent stuff too, stuff they both knew enough to sing to. The booze wasn't top shelf but it wasn't watered down like they were used to. The food wasn't that bad either. 

They were in, wearing themed costumes. 

Ian was dressed as Luke Skywalker, complete with his plastic, light up lightsaber. He liked the look, mostly because he'd always been a closet geek for the Star Wars franchise. Mickey on the other hand, looked like he was getting ready to murder someone. He was dressed as Darth Vader, facemask and everything, also with a red lightsaber instead of blue. The only reason Mickey agreed to the costume was because his face was covered. 

He looked hot in all black, Ian wasn't even going to lie and the pants were form fitting right in the ass area, giving him plenty to imagine. To him, that was the best part of the party, Mickey's ass. 

"I can't breathe in this fucking thing." Mickey wheezed, pulling the bottom of the mask up a little so fresh air came in. 

Ian laughed and tried to peek up the bottom before Mickey slapped his hand away. "If you went as Yoda like I asked, you'd be able to breathe."

"No way in hell I was going as a little green monster with big ass ears."

"He's not a monster, he's a …" Ian trailed off when Mickey's head tilted to the side, wondering why he was explaining in the first place. "Nevermind."

Before Mickey could complain about another part of his costume, Ian moved up behind him, arms wrapped around his waist with his face pressed into his neck, he walked them forward, into all the spooky shit of Halloween. 

"Wanna dance?" Ian asked, swaying his hips from side to side, right up against Mickey's ass. 

"I don't dance."

"I've seen you dance before."

Mickey groaned. "I was high, that doesn't count."

The music was some upbeat but sensual mix. Perfect for dancing up close like they were. Ian moved again, rolling his hips forward with a little more gusto than before until Mickey let a soft gasp escape. Then another and another. 

"Well, we came and drank like you wanted, ate half the food too, now we are supposed to dance." Ian pointed out, motioning to other couples dancing around them, slowly. Grinding. "Just think of it as foreplay before I drag you to a dark corner."

Mickey finally relaxed against him, not admitting to pushing his ass back just enough to feel the next grind from Ian's hips. "Too many people here."

"We can make it work." Ian promised and slid one hand up under the dark cloak around Mickey's shoulders, then under the shirt he wore before he met warm skin. "I bet we can do it in plain sight. Just pull your pants down and the cloak will cover it. We can do it just like this." His other hand pulled Mickey's hip back, forcing him to bend a little. 

"We fuck too hard for that. People will see us." Mickey said in a weak protest but still dropped his hand back to hold onto Ian's thigh. "Maybe on the way home."

Ian moved the mask over enough to kiss along his jaw, tasting his sweat as it dripped down. He slid his hand up to pinch at Mickey's nipple, twisting and pulling before running the pad of his thumb brushed across it. "We do it here."

"You keep it up and I can't say no."

Ian gave a dark laugh and backed them into a dark hallway, away from the crowd. "Yeah, I know how to convince you by now."

"Ian." It came out as a breathless whisper the moment Ian's hand slid back down to his pants. "Fuck."

He had them split open before his mouth made it to Mickey's ear. He mouthed at it, nipped it, lathered it with attention all while his hand slid down the front of his pants, past his tented boxers until he was able to firmly grip him in his hand. 

"Fuck." Mickey whispered again, his hips jerking forward for more. 

Ian kept waking back until he felt the wall, then he shuffled around until Mickey was facing it, blocked by the bulk of his shoulders. "Can I?"

The slow steady pace was driving him crazy. Ian could see it, he could feel it, he could hear it in those breathy gasps. Mickey was trying to play hard to get, acting like semi public sex wasn't what got him off the fastest. Ian wasn't fooled, not anymore. 

"Here?" 

"Right here." Ian jerked him faster as he worked his pants down a little further until he could feel his bare ass against him. "It's dark, they're all drunk, they won't notice."

Mickey reached between them and parted the flimsy part of Ian's costume, worked the little button open on his boxers and pulled him out. "God, you're hard."

"Very. How can you say no to that?" Ian took Mickey's mask off and let it drop to the floor, then pulled the baggy cloak up so he could see his ass. He reached down and rubbed his cock against it. "You got me so hard, Mick."

It only took a few passes against his ass before Mickey agreed with a strained "fuck me." Ian released Mickey's cock, kicked his feet apart and held the cloak in a closed fist, trying to keep it out of the way. He spit on his cock, spread it all around, then spit again on his fingers and pushed two deep into him. 

"M' still open." Mickey gasped, head pushing against the wall. "It won't take long."

"Good." Ian twisted them, stretching him further then slipped them out and added more spit to his cock. "I wouldn't be able to wait very long."

"You're not gonna be a two pump chump, are ya?" Mickey asked with a chuckle. "I need more than that."

Ian rolled his eyes. "I was fifteen, Mick. That happened once, just once." He pushed Mickey forward a little so his ass spread enough for him to wiggle his cock in until he felt his hole. "That hasn't happened since then."

"Come on, we can talk about this later." Mickey urged, pulling Ian by his thigh. 

Lined up, Ian settled his hand on Mickey's hip, the other holding the costume. He rocked forward, sliding in slowly, but at a steady pace. His groan couldn't be controlled, that first push in always wrecked him for a few minutes, making his legs shake, his cock pulse, making him fall apart. 

"Should have fingered you more." Ian said as he sucked in a sharp breath, right into Mickey's ear. He felt him shudder, pushing back. "Fuck."

"No, it's good like this." Mickey turned to kiss Ian quickly before he placed his hands on the wall to brace himself. "Fuck me."

When he bottomed out, his eyes crossing when Mickey clenched all around him, Ian bit the back of the costume and started to move. Thrust after deep thrust, pushing all the way in before he dared to pull back. When he took too long, Mickey would whine a little and wiggle his ass. 

"Harder." 

Ian moved harder, rough snaps of his hips had that skin on skin slapping sound echoing down the hall. Behind them, he felt a few people staring, watching, others moving away. It didn't bother him one bit, he wouldn't stop until they were both ready. 

"I'm fucking burning up." Ian said when he had to wipe sweat off his forehead with his shoulder. 

"Me too, but don't stop." 

Moving his hands, Ian tucked the bottom of Mickey's costume into his neckline to hold it. He then placed one hand in the center of Mickey's back and pushed him down a little, his legs split wider for him, changing the angle. His other hand peeled one side of his ass out, allowing a deeper thrust. 

"Fuck, that's it." Mickey whined, panting wildly as one hand slipped off the wall and finally moved to his neglected cock. "That angle."

Ian growled, going harder, faster, hitting that spot with precise accuracy. "Hold it for me, Mick. I'm not there yet."

"God, I am." Mickey pounded his other fist against the wall, trying to hold on. "Hurry, fucking hurry!"

He wasn't ready to stop. Ian never wanted to stop, not even as that ache in his groin intensified. If he had it his way, he'd stay buried in him, feeling him clench and pull him in deeper. 

"Let me hear you," Ian begged in his ear, all but whimpering. "Just a little."

Unclenching his teeth, Mickey let him hear. He didn't try and keep those pathetic sounds in, those embarrassing whimpers. He let them out, flushing red as they echoed into the empty hallway, until it was all he could hear, until Ian sped up, pushing them both towards that edge. 

"Mick," Ian gasped, moving one hand forward to help Mickey touch himself. "God, Mickey."

"Come on," Mickey begged, leaning up to rest against Ian's chest, once again deepening that angle until his next words got stuck in his throat. 

Within seconds, Ian felt him come. Mickey tightened around him, spilling against their hands and the front of the wall. Ian never stopped moving, he kept it up, using Mickey's aftershocks to push him into his own earth shattering orgasm.

He gave up those harsh thrusts for slow, shallow ones. Mickey leaned against the wall and Ian followed, their sticky hands slipping off his cock to link together. Ian kissed along Mickey's neck, his ear, then his mouth when he turned to see him.

Around them, the loud bump of the music still blasted, people still danced and drank and smoked. The lights flashed halloween colors and the sounds of fake screams filled the air. Muffling their sounds. 

Ian pulled out with a breathy groan, used the sash of his costume to wipe them both up and fixed his clothes while Mickey pulled his pants up and turned around. His face was flushed, lips pink like his cheeks, a little sweat and fucking beautiful. 

"Look at you." Ian said fondly and cupped his face as he kissed him slowly. "You really rock that post sex glow."

Mickey grinned. "So I've been told. And now since your geeky ass made me wear this damn thing, you gotta get me another beer."

Ian laughed. "Or what, you gonna fight me?" Ian unhooked his fake lightsaber and poked Mickey with it. 

"We crossing swords again?" Mickey snorted as he said it, knowing it was lame.

Ian hung his head, laughing. "Fine, I'll get you a beer. But then we ditch this shit and have round two at home."

Mickey pulled him in for another kiss before he pushed him back. "Get to it, Skywalker."

Ian winked and and backpedaled into the crowd. He grabbed two beers and went to turn back to Mickey. He didn't make it far before he bumped into the first guy he saw, which happened to be Mike, the same guy that got Mickey fired, the same guy who liked to flirt with him. He was dressed as some swamp monster, his skin green and weird looking.

Fuck

It took him a second to realize who it was, but when he did, Mike smiled widely. "Ian, good to see you."

Giving a tight-lipped smile, Ian glanced behind Mike to see Mickey watching. That smile gone, his jaw clenched like his fists. Fuck. Just fuck. 

"Hey," Ian said as nicely as possible and went to move around him, but Mike stepped in his way. 

"Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Yeah, imagine that."

Again, Mike moved with him as he tried to leave and sooner rather than later, Mickey was going to come over and they'd all be fucked. 

"While you're here, can I get your number?"

Ian's eyebrows lifted. "Seriously? You know Mickey's my boyfriend, right? The guy you got fired."

He had a hard time believing Mike didn't know. He just didn't care. There was a difference that could make someone lose all respect for that other person. 

"Yeah, but I don't mind. So?" Mike winked, moving closer. 

Ian didn't have time to tell him to fuck off. Mickey was already pulling Mike back by the collar of his monster costume, turned him and punched him right in the face. Ian winced. 

Just as Mike hit the ground "Monster Mash" started to play. Ian and Mickey looked at each other, waiting...waiting to see who would break first. Ian did, he let out an embarrassing sounding laugh, as did Mickey until they were holding their sides. 

"Let's get the fuck outta here." Ian held both beers with one hand and pulled Mickey by his waistband.

Mickey kicked at Mike on the ground, not hard, but enough to get his attention. "Keep your fucking eyes off my Jedi, asshole."

Ian smirked and pulled him away before Mike got up and Mickey had to put him back down again. "Come on Darth, let's go home and cross lightsabers."

"Doesn't have the same ring to it as swords." Mickey pointed out, laughing as he hailed a cab. "But I'm down with it."

Ian watched his ass when he climbed in, feeling his body responding quickly. "You and me both."


End file.
